Jet Jurgensmeyer
Jet Jurgensmeyer is an American-born actor. He is known for his work on American Sniper (2014), Devil's Knot (2013) and The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014). He portrayed as Dudley in the Legends of the Hidden Temple TV movie adaptation. Career and Background At only ten years old, actor on the rise Jet Jurgensmeyer has appeared in some of the hottest projects in film and television today, securing multiple award nominations for his performances. Throughout 2015-16, Jet can be seen in several exciting projects. First, he will appear opposite Sean Astin, Jon Voight, and Nic Bishop as ‘Todd Gerelds’ in the feature film “Woodlawn” City Pictures, PureFlix Cinema which premiered in theaters nationwide on October 16. Executive Produced by Mark Burnett and Roma Downey, WOODLAWN follows the story of a gifted high school football player who must learn to boldly embrace his talent and his faith, as he battles racial tensions on and off the field in Birmingham, Alabama in the early 1970’s. Jet plays the son of the head coach Tandy Gerelds Bishop in the film. Next, Jet can be seen co-starring in the Disney Channel Original Movie “Adventures in Babysitting,” as “Bobby Anderson” opposite Sabrina Carpenter and Sofia Carson to be released in January 2016. The movie follows two teen rival babysitters, Jenny and Lola, who team up to hunt down one of their kids who accidentally runs away into the big city without any supervision. Born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee Jet has been entertaining audiences since he could walk. His parents owned a restaurant that hosted live music and dinner shows, and some of his first steps were across their stage with a microphone in hand. Jet made his television debut in 2010 on “CSI: Crime Scene Investigation” CBS, and has been working ever since. Additional television credits include: “Hot in Cleveland” for TV Land, “Marry Me” for NBC, “Grey’s Anatomy” for ABC, and “Austin & Ally” for The Disney Channel. He has also booked several series regular roles in pilots over the last few years, including “Hail Mary” for CBS opposite Minnie Driver and Noureen DeWulf, and “Bad Girls” for NBC opposite Jaime Pressly and Amy Smart. Jet has lent his voice to a number of projects over the years, he is currently a series regular at Nickelodeon for both “Shimmer and Shine” and “Bubble Guppies”, and has been featured in several episodes of “Special Agent Oso” for the Disney Channel. On the film front, Jet made his feature film debut in 2010 in “Redemption Road” Digital Media opposite Michael Clarke Duncan and Taryn Manning. He went on to land the lead role of ‘Spanky’ when he was 7 years old in “The Little Rascals Save the Day” for Universal Pictures Home Entertainment 2014. One of his most exciting projects to date however, may be appearing in the Oscar- nominated film AMERICAN SNIPER 2014 directed by Clint Eastwood 2014. Jet’s work on these projects has garnered him attention from the Young Artists Awards, he has been nominated for four: twice for Best Performance in a Voice-Over Role – Young Actor for “Special Agent Oso” 2013, in 2013 for Best Performance in a TV Series – Guest Starring Young Actor Ten and Under for “Austin & Ally” and in 2015 for Best Performance in a Film for DVD for “The Little Rascals Save the Day”. Jet and his family currently split their time between Tennessee, Missouri and California. When not appearing in film or television, Jet loves to hang out on his family’s farm, ride horses, go fishing, and be in the outdoors. He loves to sing and play guitar, and is also active in sports, playing soccer, basketball, golf, and participating in Kempo Karate where he holds a purple belt. On the charity front, Jet and his family support Hospice and the Make A Wish Foundation. References 1. ^Jet Hurgensymer - Biography - IMDb 2. ^Biography|Jet Hurgensymer 3. ^Jet Hurgensymer - Bio, Facts, Family|Famous Birthdays Category:Cast